


Duty Calls

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: HSRarepairSwap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk has a job at Best Buy, it is not the greatest thing in the world but he makes do, and maybe makes a friend..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LupaDracolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaDracolis/gifts).



                Your name is DIRK STRIDER and this job, blows. When the position opened Roxy had said, oh it’ll be funne dork! *funny *nah youre a dork it works. So you took the stupid day job at best buy. You figured you’d be able to slide by just wandering the music section, making sure the intercoms played only good music in the meantime. But no, of course you got in an argument with one of the stupid idiots in the geek squad. He was such a prick, he did not have to hack the intercoms to play music that he liked. You’re a DJ you know how to take requests, even if his music was complete shit.

                Of course the store manager didn’t like that so you both had to sit through a lecture in his office about hacking your own computers and not secretly changing the playlist when you are a junior worker and shouldn’t even be in the area where that stuff is. It wasn’t even hard at all though. You practically waltzed back there and started making it your own playlists. The manager let you both off with a warning and pretty much told you both to play nice.

                His name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and you can’t figure out whether you love him or you hate him. First he managed to find someone else who pissed him off who also worked at the store. So he rigged the guy’s work computer to play some song off of that old movie Armageddon every time he pulled up some chat app to talk to his boyfriend or whatever. Dude should’ve known not to use work stations for that kind of stuff. The sound of very colorful cursing became a normal staple in your worklife. +1 for getting the dude who pisses everyone off; -1 for making his screaming almost as loud as the music they reluctantly handed you the reins of controlling.

                The next week Captor successfully managed to leave five different viruses on your work station because you’d taken a liking to a few MLP: FIM remixes and put them into the intercom playlist. So you quietly forwarded them to Vantas who was dumb enough to open at least three of them. Of course he started yelling after the second one but still opened the third thinking it was just an email. -1 for sending you viruses after expressing your love for MLP; +1 for providing you with ample material to piss off a fellow worker with.

                So during both of your respective lunch breaks you plopped you ass down in the dumb plastic chair across from where Captor had already sat down to eat his snacks from the vending machine. Of course you only had snacks from the vending machine too but that was because of your laziness to leave the building to get real food. He glares at you from over the tops of his dumb 3D glasses and lisps “What do you want?” he asks.

                “A nice cushion for my ass because these chairs are fuckin’ terrible let me tell you.” You replied quickly, ripping open your bag of Cheetos. You see him bite back a grin before staring you down again. “Seriously though, what do you want?” he rasps out reaching for his fizzy carbonate of choice, aka sure as fuck not your orange soda. You shrug your shoulders and reply “a place to eat my Cheetos, maybe talk to someone actually competent at their job in this place.” He practically fucking preens at that. If he were a bird you could tell that his feathers would be puffy with pride like a smug ass motherfucker.

                You lean back in your seat after pulling your bag of chips closer to your lap. He just stares for another minute and you ask “So, did you hear how bad Ampora fucked up?” He lights up at the mention of Eridan Ampora’s latest mess for the rest of you. The guy managed to unleash a virus that Sollux swears wasn’t his. In the process he managed to accidentally wipe the stock records so now most of you had been reassigned to counting stock. Neither of you had been dropped down to peon duties because you were too good at your respective duties. That and the manager probably knew that you both would ignore the assignment.

                As you were thinking about it Sollux had managed to go off into a tangent about how after Ampora had fucked everything up he took a look at the virus. Apparently it was a slow one, like made by an amateur or something. He was so surprised it must have taken Eridan over an hour to notice that it was in full effect. When Sollux took a look at Ampora’s most recent browsers he saw that the idiot was on some kind of fake promotional website. He probably clicked on an ad from one of his social media sites. You guessed Instagram from how hipster the guy is. Both of you shared a good laugh at that.

                You went on to talk about other viruses and then about favorite computer programs. You delved a little into how you’ve modified your own downloaded programs and how he’s made a few programs of his own in his spare time. The conversation then went to each of your individual accomplishments in the robotics and programming field and the likes. Then it went full circle talking about Vantas and Ampora and how funny it was that they got stuck recounting the stock. All in all it was a good break, one that might have accidentally gone on at least five to ten minutes past the length of your actual lunch break. You both share a smirk when your manager grabs the two of you to get back on the floor.

                The rest of your shift passes by some-what normally. Vantas and Ampora still bitch but at least you can laugh about it with Sollux when they turn away. You end up not putting in that fifth MLP song only because Sollux suggests a good song you didn’t think he’d ever heard of before and you play that instead. By the time you both clock out he sits on one of the benches outside the backroom apparently waiting for you. You raise an eyebrow over the tops of your shades and he says “Hey you uh, maybe wanna grab some coffee with me after work on Thursday?” You just smirk at him and nod, about to ask if he wanted to swap numbers real quick when Roxy in her shining glory pulls up to the curb and yells for you.

“Come on dirky doo we gotta hurry mumma needs booze! You can flirt with the cute nerd later cmon lets go lets go lets go!” you roll your eyes and ignore her for the moment, looking back to your co-worker. “Well, duty calls. I’ll see you for that coffee on Thursday though,” you said raising your hand in a wave as you turn to Roxy’s car and heading her way. You open the passenger side door and she’s already talking. “Look I know I might have cockblocked you baby but seriously im almost out of my fruity vodka and I need that shit you know I do,” she says. You just rolls your eyes again and wave her off. As you pull out of the parking lot you tell her, “Doesn’t matter, I’ll see him again.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha i used the word 'duty' in the title. whew okay theres the immaturity out of me for today okay but yeah this was a great prompt for real. like i had one idea before this but then this one hit me like a frieght train and i was scrambling to finish on time whew im so glad i did. also i said the title in the story +1 to gryffindor or something lol


End file.
